Traditional game tables, for example billiard or hockey tables, are placed in central locations to allow the players access to the table for playing a game on the table surface. Sufficient light is needed when a game table is used. Although some areas are well lighted, others can be in dimly lit locations which are indoors or outdoors making it difficult to view the playing surface clearly.
In other situations, certain tables can be difficult to locate in dimly lit areas, thus requiring external lighting to assist people to locate the table in order to play a game or to avoid a collision such as walking into the side of a table. An indirect and decorative method of illuminating a game table would facilitate people to find or avoid tables in dimly lit areas.
A need exists for a game table that includes lighting. Certain preferred features of the present invention address these and other needs and provide other important advantages.